Reunion
by anclyne
Summary: Reuni murid Q class DDS setelah lima tahun lulus. "Undangan untuk apa?"/"Pernikahan aku dan Kyuu." [YAOI/Shonen-ai] [Ryuu X Kyuu]


_Reunion by anclyne_

 _Tantei Gakuen Q (Detective School Q) belongs to Fumiya Sato_

 _Genre: Friendship & Romance_

 _Rated: T (save)_

 _Pair: Amakusa Ryuu X Renjo Kyuu_

 ** _WARNING: YAOI/SHONEN-AI, typo(?), bad language._**

 _Enjoy, Happy Reading~_

* * *

"Hei, Kinta. Kapan mereka akan datang? Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit."

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda meneguk Wiski dalam gelas ditangannya. Minami Megumi, mantan siswi _DDS_ itu kini tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Ia bukan lagi seorang gadis yang hanya mengekor teman-teman satu kelasnya dulu untuk memecahkan kasus. Lima tahun sejak lulus dari _DDS_ ia kini telah bekerja sebagai Inspektur Divisi satu kepolisian Jepang kota Osaka.

Sifatnya yang periang tidak bayak berubah. Hanya penampilan yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa. Rambut yang dulu _twintail_ , kini terpangkas pendek hingga leher dengan poni disisir ke arah kanan. setelan _Blazer_ berwarna krem itu melekat ditubuhnya dengan pas, membuat lekuk tubuh dewasa itu terlihat lebih nyata.

"Jangan tanya aku. Sudah lima tahun sejak kita lulus dan memutuskan jalan masing-masing. Tiga tahun belakangan aku tak mendengar kabar mereka lagi, untuk Kyuu kurasa dia pasti telat. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana dia dulu."

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghembuskan asap rokok dalam mulutnya sambil mendengus. Touyama Kintarou, salah satu teman sekelas Megumi saat di _DDS_ dulu menyilangkan kakinya sambil menopang wajahnya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja Bar.

Mata hampir terpejam yang ia miliki masih menjadi ciri khas nya. Namun rambut kuncir kuda yang dulu ia miliki kini terpangkas rapi.

"Itu benar Megumi-san, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja."

Pemuda dengan kacamata membingkai wajahnya, Narusawa Kazuma ikut menimpali tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari benda Elektronik di depannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah menginput koding ke dalam notbook miliknya. Pemuda yang sedari awal masuk _DDS_ mendapat gelar programmer genius itu kini telah merangkap profesi sebagai anggota intelegent kepolisian kota Tokyo.

Tubuh yang dulu kecil itu, tumbuh dengan tinggi Rata-rata pemuda Jepang. Rambutnya tersisir rapi, tak lagi menggunakan topi yang menjadi _trademark_ nya dulu. Namun pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya masihlah kasual.

"Dasar. Tega sekali mereka tidak mengabari kita, lalu dengan seenaknya mengadakan reuni tiba-tiba." Megumi meneguk satu gelas Wiski lagi.

"Kau akan mabuk sebelum mereka datang. Memang menyebalkan, mereka yang membuat acara mereka juga yang terlambat!" Satu hembusan lagi menguarkan asap dari bibir Kinta. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka bisa kebetulan sekali bekerja di tempat yang sama?"

"Itu bukan kebetulan. Ku dengar rekan Dan-sensei, kepala Inspektur kepolisian London meminta bantuan untuk memecahkan suatu kasus. Ryuu dan Kyuu lah yang dikirim Dai-sensei untuk membantu." Jelas Kazuma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bukankah itu tiga tahun yang lalu? Kenapa mereka masih menetap disana?" Kelopak tertutup pemuda itu menunjukkan maniknya.

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Karena tiga tahun itu aku tak dapat kabar dari mereka lagi, kurasa mereka sudah direkrut organisasi kuat disana." Kazuma menaikkan kacamatanya. "Karena seberusahanya aku mencari info tentang mereka, tidak dapat ku temukan data tentang mereka. Aksesnya tidak dapat ku bobol."

"Begitu? Hebatnya... aku merasa tertinggal jauh." Kinta mematikan rokoknya dalam asbak.

"Tetap saja mereka itu menyebalkan. Kita tak tau kabar mereka, tapi mereka tau tentang kita." Megumi mendengus kesal.

"Oh ya Megu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan sejak dulu."

"Hm, apa?" Sahut Megumi saat ingin meneguk segelas Wiski lagi.

"Kau menyukai Kyuu atau Ryuu?"

 _BHUUHH_

Cairain mengandung alkohol itu sukses menyembur keluar dari bibir Megumi. Kazuma yang sedang mengoding pun mendadak berhenti.

"A-APA?! kau ini bicara apa?" Rona merah menjalar jelas diwajah Megu. Tangannya merogoh Kantung mengambil sapu tangan untuk membersihkan bibirnya.

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Kita tau sejak lama kok, iyakan Kazuma?" Kinta nyengir menggoda sambil merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Cih, kalian. Aku ini hanya mengagumi kemampuan mereka, tidak lebih!"

"Heeee.. benarkah? Aliran darah berlebih diwajahmu itu tidak mengatakan demikian loh, Megumi-san." Kazuma menyeringai.

"Bocah, kau jangan ikut-ikutan Kinta!"

"Heeeee..." dua rekan Megumi kompak menyeringai menggodanya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku mengaku, tapi awas kalau berani bocor." Wanita bersurai pink itu menghebuskan napas pasrah.

Duo sahabatnya mengacungkan jempol setuju.

"Ya...aku lumayan suka dengan—KYUU!" Megumi memekik kaget.

"Teman-teman, maaf menunggu lama!"

Pembicaraan penting mereka mendadak terlupakan begitu saja saat salah satu objek yang sedang dibicarakan muncul.

Wajah pria itu tersenyum cerah dan naif, suara salah satu sahabat yang sedari mantan murid _DDS_ tunggu-tunggu.

"Hai, maaf aku terlambat. Jam ku rusak!"

"Alasan klise." Kazuma berdecak sebal.

"Kita sudah menunggu setengah jam disini, kau tau?!" Megumi menimpali.

"Kemana saja kau bodoh selama tiga tahun tidak menghubungi kami, huh?" Pria bersurai hijau putih menyerupai rumput itu meringis kala Kinta memiting lehernya sambil mengacak surainya dengan tinju.

"Ah! Aw-kinta, maaf! akan ku jelaskan tapi lepaskan aku dulu."

Kinta pun melepaskan tubuh yang tumbuh tak seberapa tinggi dari waktu terakhir mereka bertemu. Parasnya masih polos seperti dahulu, hanya rahangnya yang semakin terlihat tegas. Surai rumputnya juga masih tak berubah, tubuhnya tegap, kurus namun terlihat proporsional. Tercetak jelas dengan kaus hitam _V-neck_ danJas abu-abu yang ia kenakan.

Kyuu menempatkan bokongnya pada bangku depan meja bar disebelah Kinta, sembari memesan segelas _cocktail_ kepada Bartender.

"Nah jadi, apa yang membuatmu tak bisa dihubungi selama tiga tahun ini?" Megumi menatap intens.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya.." Kyuu menjeda pembicaraannya sambil merogoh saku bagian dalam Jas yang ia kenakan. Lalu menunjukkan barang yang ia ambil kearah mantan teman sekelasnya.

"Sudah ku duga." Kazuma meyeringai.

"HEBAT KAU!" kinta memekik senang

"Hee..tidak buruk." Megumi menopang wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah kartu identitas berlambang _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ atau FBI terpampang jelas. Dengan nama pemilik Jean Watson dan foto Kyuu didalamnya.

"Apa Ryuu juga sama?" Kinta menyeletuk.

"Hm. Yaa, Ryuu menjadi partner kerjaku. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Jawab kyuu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang bersamanya?" Tanya Megumi.

"Dia bilang, ada urusan dengan Dan-sensei sebentar."

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kalian tiba-tiba mengadakan reuni mendadak seperti ini? Pasti ada alasan kan?" Ganti Kazuma menatap intens pada Kyu.

"Eh?! I-itu.. Ryuu yang akan menjelaskannya pada kalian nanti."

"Kenapa muka mu mendadak merah begitu?" Alis Kinta bertaut heran.

"M-masa? Ini pasti karena _cocktail_ , aku tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Hahaha!"

"Tapi kau belum menyentuh minumanmu sejak tadi." Kazuma menimpali fakta.

"B-benar—Ah! Itu Ryuu,"

Kyuu menghela napas lega saat Ketiga temannya menoleh ke arah Ryuu dari pintu masuk, manik mereka bersibobrok. Ia tersenyum, poni yang dulu menutupi dahinya tersisir rapi kebelakang. Tubuhnya tinggi terbentuk sempurna, setelan Jas hitam membuat pria tampan itu terlihat maskulin dan elegan.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati meja Bar, tangan kirinya bertengger dalam saku celana dan berhenti disamping Kyuu.

"Kalian sudah lama? Maaf aku ada sedikit urusan." Ryuu tersenyum ramah sambil menundukkan wajahnya mengecup bibir Kyuu sekilas. Membuat empat pasang bola mata membelalak sempurna.

"R-ryuu! Ini bukan Amerika," Kyuu mendesis menjauhkan wajah merona nya dari wajah Ryuu.

Mendapati wajah _shock_ teman-temannya, Ryuu hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ah, aku minta maaf. Kebiasaan."

"K-kalian?" Suara Kinta tergagap.

"Kalian berdua pacaran kan." Kazuma memberi pernyataan sepihak.

"Benarkah itu?!" Tambah megumi.

"Ya—aku kira Kyuu sudah memberitahu kalian?"

Sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya memamerkan cengiran polos.

"Bagaimana bisa?" dengan cepat Kinta berdiri meraih kursi kosong, lalu mempersilahkan Ryuu untuk duduk disebelahnya. "Ayo ceritakan pada kami."

Kazuma dan Megumi mengangguk antusias menanti penjelasan.

Sebelum memulai cerita, pandangan Ryuu mendapati Kyuu sedang -hampir- meminum _cocktail_ yang tadi ia pesan. Tangan Ryuu reflek meraih gelas itu dari tangannya.

"Kyuu, aku kan sudah bilang padamu tidak boleh minum alkohol."

"Eh? Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan," wajah Kyuu merengut tak suka.

"Kau tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Akan ku pesankan Jus saja." Ujar Ryuu mutlak sambil memesan Jus dan _Martini_ untuk dirinya sendiri pada Bartender.

Kyuu hanya merajuk pasrah.

"Akan ku traktir _Takoyaki_ sepuasmu sebagai gantinya." Kata Ryuu berbisik ditelinga Kyuu.

Raut wajah Kyuu berubah cerah.

"Nah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa 'bersama'?" Kinta mengulang.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan tujuan kami berdua mengadakan reuni ini adalah untuk mengundang kalian secara langsung."

"Undangan untuk apa?" Tanya Megumi

"Pernikahan aku dan Kyuu."

"EEHH?!"

"Satu bulan lagi di Kanada. Aku harap kalian bersedia hadir; Kinta, Kazuma, Megu."

* * *

.

.

* * *

11.00 AM acara reuni singkat mantan siswa _Q class_ _DDS_ berakhir. Setelah cerita panjang lebar kehidupan masing-masing mereka, terutama sepasang kekasih Ryuu dan Kyuu.

Mata mereka membola setelah mendengar pernyataan bahwa kedua teman mereka akan segera menikah. Bukan hal yang biasa bagi mereka melihat hubungan sesama jenis secara nyata, namun akan merasa bahagia tentu saja jika melihat kedua teman mereka bahagia.

Masih ingat dibenak Ryuu saat Megumi tak sengaja membeberkan rahasianya yang menyukai Kyuu saat mabuk tadi. Namun itu hanya perasaan sepihaknya dulu, lagi pula jika memang temannya masih berharap perasaan pada kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuu begitu saja.

Lalu mimik wajak teman-temannya saat ia bilang, akan kembali ke Amerika esok siang bersama Kyuu. Sulit dijelaskan dan sedikit menyayangkan sejujurnya, mengingat ini pertama kali mereka bertemu lagi setelah tiga tahun menyembunyikan identitas mereka karena suatu misi pekerjaan. Apa boleh dikata, niat penerbangan hari ini ke Jepang hanyalah untuk mengundang beberapa kenalannya, dan mengunjungi Ibu Kyuu yang bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang.

Tidak tega tentu saja, karena baginya ibu Kyuu sudah seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri. Saat memberitahukan rencana pernikahannya dengan Kyuu, Ia merasa kaget namun segera menyetujui keputusan yang diambil anak tunggalnya dan bersyukur karena pendamping anaknya adalah Ryuu, seorang yang telah dianggap anak kandungnya sendiri.

Kini dua agent FBI merangkap sepasang kekasih tersebut tengah berada didalam mobil milik Ryuu untuk pulang.

"Kau masih marah ?" Suara rendah Ryuu menyentak kesadaran Kyuu yang sedang melamun menatap jalan disebrang jendela.

"Aku tidak marah." Ujar Kyuu melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Jadi—aku bebas menceritakan lebih banyak tingkah konyolmu sewaktu misi. Oh atau tentang kita berdua yang—kau tau?" Ryuu menyeringai tipis, tetap fokus dengan setir mobil.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Kyuu menoleh cepat.

Sedangkan Ryuu hanya terkekeh. lalu mengarahkan setir mobilnya ke pinggir jalan yang sedang sepi untuk berhenti.

"Kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Tanya Kyuu heran dengan raut wajah yang masih merengut kesal.

Setelah melepas setir mobilnya, Ryuu meraih belakang kepala kekasihnya, lalu menarik tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Kyuu. Ciuman yang pada awalnya ditolak oleh Kyuu, namun massa tubuh mereka yang berbeda tak mampu untuk Kyuu menarik dirinya. Tubuh dan otaknya telah terlena dengan pangutan lembut bibir Ryuu yang mendominasi. Tak ada permainan lidah seperti yang sering mereka lakukan, namun tetap membuat Kyuu merasa mabuk hanya dengan Ryuu menciumnya.

"EHEM!"

Pangutan bibir pun terlepas begitu suara dehaman seseorang mengganggu aktifitas intim mereka.

"Aku tau kalian sedang dimabuk cinta. Tapi bisakah kalian menunggu hingga aku sampai tujuan?"

"K-kinta. Maaf! Aku kira kau tidur." Kyuu menoleh ke arah jok belakang mobil sambil menutup wajahnya yang merona.

Mereka berdua benar-benar lupa jika masih ada penghuni mobil lain selain mereka berdua. Kinta yang sengaja meminta di antar oleh Ryuu ke-kantor kepolisian pusat Tokyo-tempatnya bekerja. Karena mobilnya mogok.

"Tahan lah sebentar, hanya satu kilo meter lagi kalian bisa menurunkanku." Katanya dengan raut wajah pasrah seorang _jomblowers_.

Ryuu hanya terkekeh dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ENDING MACAM APA INIIIIII?! *jambak*_

 _Yak, fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Maaf kalo nyampah pake yaoi /duk_

 _Satu alasan saya bikin nekat ngisi fandom ini karena, RYUU DAN KYUU ITU SESUANU SEKALIIII! /W/_

 _Salam kenal untuk author atau reader yang bersedia mampir X'D_

 _-anclyne-_


End file.
